Moon-a-Rooney
by candycat85
Summary: Austin and Ally/Liv and Maddie. Austin is going to star in a TV commercial with Liv Rooney, but Ally gets jealous when the actress gets too flirty. Auslly.


**A/N: This got SO many requests on tumblr so I decided to start right away lo. So since there's only 2 episodes of Liv and Maddie we don't know their characters that well but I'll try my best.**

_**Moon-a-Rooney**_

Austin & Ally's POV

"Guess who got a gig on a tv commercial!" Trish exclaimed as she walked into Sonic Boom.

Austin jumped down from the counter where he had been sitting. Ally closed her book and came out from behind the counter.

"Austin on a commercial? Awesome!" Ally squealed.

"Sweet! What's the product?" Austin asked, barely containing his excitment

"Toothpaste I think" said Trish. "You're on the commercial with another actress, some girl from a tv show...Liv something..I don't remember." Trish shrugged.

"Wait a minute..." Ally's voice was full of excitement. "You don't mean Liv Rooney from Sing it Loud!?" She was almost bursting with excitement.

"Yeah, that's her!" said Trish.

"I love Sing it Loud!" said Ally. "Austin can I come to the set with you and meet her, please Austin!" Ally grabbed Austin's arm and looked longingly into his eyes. Austin blushed slightly at this. "Of course, Ally." said Austin.

"Well you better get your autograph book ready, the shoot starts friday." said Trish.

Ally squealed. "I'm so excited!" She stomped her feet lightly.

"Guys, what did I miss?" Dez walked into Sonic Boom.

"Austin's gonna be on tv..with Liv Rooney!" squealed Ally

"Ally quit squealing.." said Austin with a smirk.

"LIV ROONEY I LOVE HER!" squealed Dez.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Ally and Dez where both stomping and squealing now.

Austin and Trish just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Liv and Maddie POV

"It feels _amazing_ to be back in the studio." said Liv as she and Maddie walked inside

"Relax. Liv, Mom and Dad said you could do this commercial if you don't go all _diva_" said Maddie

"I am not being a diva..I just-" Liv froze for a moment. "There's Austin Moon! He is so cute!" Liv strutted towards Austin with a slight swagger, pulling Maddie by the arm behind her. "I'm gonna make you do a double take~!" Liv sang as they approached Team Austin.

"I'm Liv, you must be Austin." said Liv.

"Yea..clever, double take..twins." Austin said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well I ma one clever star..." Liv giggled flirtatiously.

"Nice to meet you Liv, and...?" Austin looked curiously at Maddie.

"I'm Maddie." said Maddie.

"Cool. I'm Austin, and this is Ally, Trish, and Dez." he said, pointing each of his friends out.

"It is so nice to meet you Liv" said Ally as both she and Dez tried to push past each other.

"Will you sign my shirt!?" asked Dez, pushing in front of Ally.

"No, sign mine!" said Ally.

"Guys, cut it out! Remember what I said about playing it cool?" Austin whisper-yelled at his friends.

"It's fine really..." said Liv and she signed both their shirts, causing them to squeal slightly. "Maddie, why don't you stay here with Austin's friends while Austin and I go meet the director" said liv.

"Ooh director. Can I come too, maybe the director will make me his assistant!" said Dez

"Sure, man." said Austin as the three of them walked off, Liv walking very close to Austin.

Trish left to go to the snack bar leaving Maddie alone with Ally.

"My sister played Austin's music the whole way here. He's really talented." said Maddie

"Yea..he is a great singer...and dancer...and I bet he'll act great in this commercial..." Ally's voice had taken on a new dream-like quality, which Maddie instantly picked up on.

"..Do you and Austin go out?" asked Maddie

"What?" Ally sounded slightly awkward now. "No..it's not like that..we're just partners. We write songs together, that's it.." Ally said.

Maddie was unconvinced but didn't ask anymore questions.

"I guess that's good..cuz I think my sister wants to ask him out.." said Maddie

Austin & Ally's POV

"What?!" yelled Ally "Um..your sister wants to ask out Austin?"

"Yea I think so..I mean.. she wouldn't stop talking about how cute he is on the way here..." Maddie noticed Ally was quiet now, a slight scowl on her face.

"That's...great.." Ally said sadly, before excusing herself.

Ally found Trish standing by the snacks attempting to charge people for bottles of water.

"Trish..we have a problem.." said Ally as she approached her friend.

"What kind of problem?" Asked Trish

"Liv Rooney wants to ask out Austin..." said Ally

"What? Really?...what are you gonna do..?" asked Trish.

"What can I do?" asked Ally. "She's cute..so I guess Austin will say yes..." Ally said sadly.

"Not if you finally tell him how you feel..." said Trish.

"You know I can't do that...not yet anyways..." Ally sighed. "Maybe Austin doesn't like long distance relationships and he'll say no...oh who am I kidding, she's adorable, I'm gonna lose Austin forever!" Ally raised her voice.

"Ally calm down! They live across several states, nothing can happen. Liv is probably just flirting, it doesn't mean anything..." Trish said, trying to comfort her friend.

Ally took a few deep breaths. "Maybe you're right Trish..." said Ally.

"I know I am..c'mon, let's go watch Austin and Liv shoot the commercial." The two friends walked off. _ Maybe I should tell Austin how I feel..I don't wanna feel this insane jealousy ever again. _

Liv and Maddie POV

Maddie IM'ed Liv.

**Sportygirl11: Hey back off with the flirting with Austin..**

**Superstar12: ...why?**

**Sportygirl11: It makes Ally uncomfortable..I think she likes him.**

**Superstar12: No, according to his website they're just partners and friends...**

**Sportygirl11: Trust me...it's more than that. She acts like I used to with Diggy..just lay off okay. Besides it's not like you'll ever see him again...**

**Superstar12: Okay I guess you're right. We've gotta finish this shoot, we're almost done TTYL. 3 **

Austin & Ally POV

After the shoot Liv and her sister left to catch their plane and Austin grabbed lunch with his friends. Ally sat down next to Austin. She blushed as their hands touched.

"You did a great job Austin..." said Ally

"Thanks! I'm so excited to be on a commercial.." said Austin.

"Hey, you where in your parent's mattress commercial." said Ally

"Yea, but that commercial is dumb." said Austin.

"But I loved your cute British accent..." Ally regretted saying it immediately afterwards. She blushed furiously and tried to play it off by wiping her face with a napkin.

"...Thanks Als." Austin said with a laugh. She may have imagined it but she could have sworn she saw him blush too.

Maybe she wasn't ready to tell him about her feelings, not yet anyways. But she loved being his partner and friend. She really _loved _ it.


End file.
